


Deadly Turbulence

by YaoiAnimeHunter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAnimeHunter/pseuds/YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much does Tsuna know about his storm guardian? When Gokudera's fiance arrives at Namimori everything changes, a bomb is thrown into Gokudera's apartment, Reborn is in the dark, Hibari is beyond pissed, Tsuna is frustrated, The varia joins the chaos and the Vongola guardians and the Varia have to fight against a German mob. Pairings include: 59xOc, 5927,1859, 69xOc, XS,8096 etc. Yaoi, and het pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Turbulence**

**This fic occurs when the guardians are in Nami High school, Hibari is 18 yrs and Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna are 16 yrs. Sorry if this story starts out kinds boring, it gets better I promise. Almost every chapter comes with an extra that shows some scenes that weren't in the original chapter.**

**Also I will try to post a new chapter each week. The story has up to 30 chapters (including extra chapters, oh and I'm looking for a beta also.**

**Some of my stories are currently on hiatus, well 'Let the games begin' ch4 is almost complete and I'll be posting it soon.**

**This fic would contain lots of pairings Yaoi, Het and yuri (if I feel like it)**

** Oc Characters **

1\. **Luca** : 22yrs, tall, handsome, silver hair, emerald green eyes, Luciano's cousin, Dino's Boyfriend as well as the CEO of Vernetti Corp.

2\. **Giovanna (Gia):** 17yrs, Gokudera's Fiancé, Top female Hitman known as Bloody Rose.

3\. **Lieven** : Son of Martin Karsten, Boss of the German Mob.

Chapter One.

**Pairings in this chapter: slight 59 x Oc and mild 1859**

_In Italy._

_(Vernetti Corp_ )

_A handsome young man with long curly silky silver hair and playful emerald eyes is standing beside a pile of incapacitated men in masks who look like assassins; he picks up the phone and makes a call.  
"Gia where are you?"_

_"I don't care what mission you're on just end it…The Germans sent some assassins… It seems they are starting to get serious….they were weak but it would get worse soon.. I will not accept their offer."_

_"No Gia, I need you to protect Luciano, tell him about the situation…. I'll talk to uncle."_

_"I want my cousin protected, they might come after him… he is your fiancé after all."_

_"I don't care if it raises suspicions, I want him protected at all cost, and I'll talk to Vongola Nono… And Gia, don't get careless. *chuckles* yes I know you can take care of yourself, the last thing I want is Dino nagging me about his precious baby sis, *blushes profusely* we are NOT married, *mumbles*at least not yet."_

Nami High was almost the same as Nami-chuu, Hibari was still the leader of the disciplinary committee, Ryohei was still the Boxing captain, Yamamoto joined the baseball team, Tsuna was still pining over Kyoko, Haru was still head over heels in love with Tsuna, and Gokudera hadn't changed much.. The last part was a lie; the storm guardian had gone back to Italy for six months when they were in their third year at Nami-Chuu. He came back and joined his friends (he would never admit that Yamamoto was his friend though) at Nami high.

Tsuna had noticed the change in his best friend, he was less rash and impulsive, he didn't start as many fights as he used to, he was a bit less over protective of Tsuna which the young Decimo appreciated, although he couldn't help but think something was wrong.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna were on the roof eating, well, the two were eating while Gokudera was lost in thoughts. His thoughts were disrupted by a familiar voice calling his name, the owner of that voice wasn't supposed to be here unless something was wrong, he quickly snapped out of his trance and found a beautiful lady with long silky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes running towards him, if he was someone else he would have started drooling at her beauty.

"Hayato… I've missed you" The lady screamed, before jumping on Gokudera, clinging to him like her life depended on it, which shocked Tsuna and Yamamoto…. And a certain skylark watching them from his office. They had expected him to yell profanities at her as he did to anyone who came close to him or his precious Juudiame, but instead they found their ill tempered friend… blushing(?)In fact the silverette looked like he was enjoying the hug.

"Tch, I did not miss you, besides what are you doing here?"

"Eh.. You tsundere, I know you missed me. I'm sure you even dreamt of me… it's okay, I know you are a guy and have …em needs" she replied in a tone that sounded serious although Gokudera she was teasing. Her reply caused Tsuna to squeak, Yamamoto to turn red while Hibari looked irritated.

Gokudera turned red at her accusations. "che you wish, what are you doing here anyway."

"Tch, Hayato just admit that you missed me." She pouted, looking incredibly cute, causing Tsuna to blush.

"Fine, I fucking missed you, what are you doing here." Before she could answer, Reborn came out from one of his secret hideouts in the school, he looked at the lady, and immediately recognized her, he frowned because she wasn't supposed to be here unless there was something going on. Hibari who was still watching the whole scene intently turned his gaze to Reborn and noticed the baby frowning; he immediately suspected that the lady clinging to Gokudera was trouble.

Yamamoto who had been watching the lady give a grumpy Gokudera a bone crushing hug smiled, after all it wasn't often Gokudera was friendly to anyone other than Tsuna. "So how do you and Gokudera know each other?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm his wife" She answered automatically earning suspicious looks from everyone, while Hibari looked pissed; he already hated the lady who had disrupted the peace of his beloved school.

"Tch we are not married." He replied, although it sounded mumbled.

"Hayato are you denying our relationship" she teased.

"Wh…what relationship" Gokudera stuttered while blushing. The other guardians who had never seen Gokudera blush watched the two with amusement. Reborn was trying to figure out what the lady's motives were.

"Now, now Hayato, it's okay to tell them you have a beautiful wife, I'm sure they won't mind" her reply caused Gokudera to turn red, Tsuna to stutter, Yamamoto to smile while Hibari was giving off a dark aura scaring off Kusakabe.

"We are not married Gia"

"yet!"

"Ano, who are you?" Tsuna asked, even though the lady looked friendly, he got the feeling that she was dangerous.

"I'm not answering that until Hayato admit that I'm his wifey (^_~)" she teased. Yamamoto laughed, Gokudera glared at him.

"Fine, you are my fucking wife."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The guardians watched the two bicker like an old married couple.

"Little witch" he mumbled under his breath.

"Bloody Rose, what are you doing here?" Reborn asked, his voice was serious which made Tsuna and Yamamoto to look at the lady, the lady who Reborn called 'Bloody Rose' but Gokudera called 'Gia', she didn't look even the tiniest bit intimidated by Reborn, she only smiled.

"Now, Now, Reborn last time I checked it wasn't a crime to visit my friend is it?" she sounded friendly but they could all hear the challenge in her voice… Everyone except Gokudera.

"Gokudera how do you know each other?" Reborn asked, he didn't trust a word Gia said. There was no way the No.1 female hitman simply showed up for no reason, The Arcobaleno was already getting a bad feeling.

"She's a childhood friend." He replied nonchalantly. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the storm guardian's answer; there was obviously something he wasn't saying.

Gia pulled Gokudera to a corner where they begin to converse in Italian only Reborn understood what they were saying but their conversation didn't seem to make sense it sounded as if it was coded, the arcobaleno's bows furrowed in irritation. There was something going on and Gokudera knew about it. He decided to interrupt their conversion.

"Why exactly are you here, I do not believe you simply decided to come visit your 'childhood friend'. The way Reborn said childhood friend implied that he knew that there was something they weren't telling him.

"Well, I'll be transferring to Namimori high tomorrow and would be living with Hayato from now on, I got bored so I decided to come see him, is there a problem with that Reborn" her voice was cold and challenging. Tsuna and Yamamoto finally noticed that the two seemed to have some sort of rivalry. There was definitely something strange about the lady considering the fact that she just stood up to Reborn with a confident and challenging aura.

Hibari had also noticed that the lady wasn't just anyone; she was strong, strong enough to challenge the baby with confidence, everyone had noticed the two staring each other down.. Except Gokudera. The Skykark was starting to wonder what relationship she really had with the silverette.

Reborn had a bad feeling about this, Bloody Rose was the best female hitman, and she was like a ghost; impossible to touch. Something big was happening and Reborn had to be on alert, there was no way the famous hitman was childhood friends with one of the Vongola guardian, and simply decided to show up in Japan and live with him, it was too suspicious. He was starting to think she was threatening Gokudera, but what he didn't get was the fact that the two looked like they knew each other, they looked and acted like long time friends, something was definitely amiss.

_(Somewhere in near Kokuyo land)_

_Two figures are seen having a conversation one is Gia the other is an unidentified male, who has a sadistic smile on his face._

_"I need a favour."_

_"Kufufu, this is rare, the famous Bloody Rose is asking for a favor, and what do I get in return?"_

_"Freedom, I can get you out of Vindice."_

_"and how would you do that?'  
"I AM Bloody Rose, I could talk to Vernetti and you'll be out in two days."_

_"Kufufu, I see, and what favor do you want?"_

_"Protection" the gives her skeptical look. "Not for me, I need you to protect Gokudera Hayato." He stares at her questionably and interprets her silence to mean she would not be saying anything else; he nods in response although he is curious as to why she wants him to protect the Vongola storm guardian._

(Somewhere in Italy)

A man with black hair and a thick mustache is seen in his office looking very worried; he just got off the phone with his Nephew. His son is in danger, they might not get along but he loves his son despite what the teenager thinks.

"Rossi" he yells, a man who is probably in his early thirties runs in, looking pensive. "I'm sure you've heard about the attacks on Luca. I want my son protected!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does Tsuna know about his storm guardian? When Gokudera's fiance arrives at Namimori everything changes, a bomb is thrown into Gokudera's apartment, Reborn is in the dark, Hibari is beyond pissed, Tsuna is frustrated, The varia joins the chaos and the Vongola guardians and the Varia have to fight against a German mob. Pairings include: 59xOc, 5927,1859, 69xOc, XS,8096 etc.

Chapter 1: Extra (Gokudera & Gia)

Dressed in a white tank top that was barely there and purple lace panties, Gia walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, she had moved in with Gokudera yesterday and so far she had come to the conclusion that her fiancé/childhood friend was either gay or was traumatized by women. Okay she couldn't blame him for the last part, his fiancé was a cold blooded assassin, his sister had poisoned him when he was a kid to the point that he couldn't look at her face without getting sick and his step mother was well… a bitch!

Still, she couldn't understand why Gokudera did not seem to find her or any female the least bit attractive, sure he had called her beautiful(she had to threaten to snap his bones or else). Now that she thought about it, she had never seen him look at a female with anything remotely close to attraction; it was like he was angry at all women.

She took her piping hot coffee to the living room, and found Gokudera reading glasses in place, holding his own coffee in one hand, and some documents in another.

"Hayato, can I ask you something?"

"Go put on some clothes first, you are practically naked." She stared at him, how could he say that without at least having the decency to blush! He was a sixteen years old male, shouldn't he be hormonal or something? What male teenager tells a half naked lady to go put on some clothes?

"See? that's what I want to talk about, how can you live in the same apartment as a beautiful half naked lady without sporting a boner!"

Her accusation made him turn red, who the heck says that with a straight face at 7am?!

"W-what are you saying?"

"Kya, Hayato is blushing, so cute." At this point the silverette looked like he his face had been attacked by tomatoes. "Ne, Hayato is there any guy you like?"

"What the heck?" her statement had cause him to take a gulp of scalding hot coffee which he ended up spitting on the documents he was going over. At least this time he had the decency to blush, she thought.

"What? You've never liked girls that way, so I assumed you preferred guys, it's not like it's a big deal, besides Luca and Dino are practically married." She shrugged nonchalantly; Gokudera was wondering what he had done to deserve this. How could she ask him that so freely?

"What the heck is wrong with you this morning?" Gokudera knew he was blushing profusely, and he knew she knew that, but what did she expect? first she asked him why he didn't get boners around her, then she asks him what guys he likes, what the heck was going on in that messed up head of hers?

"Kyaaa, you're blushing, so I was right, who is he? Is he hot? Does he know you like him? How far have you gone? Is he good in bed? Who tops? Can I meet him? Does he treat you well, if he doesn't I'll deal with him, does he have any kinky fetishes? how big is he?" If there was ever a time Gokudera wished the earth would swallow him; that would be now. His half naked fiancé who is a FEMALE assassin was asking him embarrassing questions and it did not help matters that he was red faced and spluttering like crazy… just great!

"What.. What are you asking?" he had dropped the coffee and the documents on the table and was pointing at her childishly, and then again it wasn't his fault, that was his natural reaction to being embarrassed.

"Is it that smiley guy? I think Squalo said his name was Yama-somehing?"

"What the heck, you think I like the baseball nut of all guys?"

"Ah, so you do like a guy, just not him" Gokudera looked like a deer caught in headlights. Shit! He hadn't meant to admit, that he liked a guy…. He was never going to live this down, and knowing Gia she would probably make it her mission to find out who the guy was. Then again it was way better than Luca finding out.

-o-0-o

Somewhere in Nami-High a certain raven haired student sneezed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does Tsuna know about his storm guardian? When Gokudera's fiance arrives at Namimori everything changes, a bomb is thrown into Gokudera's apartment, Reborn is in the dark, Hibari is beyond pissed, Tsuna is frustrated, The varia joins the chaos and the Vongola guardians and the Varia have to fight against a German mob. Pairings include: 59xOc, 5927,1859, 69xOc, XS,8096 etc.

Chapter Two

Gokudera wasn't the friendliest person, he had more enemies than he could count, and most of them were pathetic weaklings he could easily deal with, and none of them had ever gone this far. He had woken up to the sound of glasses shattering, that had alerted Gia, she immediately pushed him into the bed room, loaded her gun and marched to the living room to check the source of the noise.

Someone had thrown something into his apartment, shattering his window, Gia had gone to take a closer look as to what the person had thrown and had found out it was a bomb, it wasn't a big bomb, frankly it looked like a joke; he could make better ones. It was a basic bomb made of a cylindrical pipe filled with gun powder, a timer and a series of colorful wires although Gokudera suspected that the bomb wasn't as simple as it looked; He moved past Gia, reading glasses on his eyes and examined the bomb thoroughly before diffusing it.

After the bomb had been diffused, Gokudera's curiosity got the better of him and on dismembering the bomb he found a note in Italian directed to him. It seemed whoever had sent the bomb had expected him to be able to disassemble it, as well as knew he would dismember the bomb. The Vongola guardian felt a chill run down his spine. Gia was pensive, she hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly; It was obvious that whoever sent the bomb was trying to convey a message, they knew where Gokudera was and they knew how to get to him, it was only a matter of time till things got worse.

Somehow Reborn had found out about the bomb which had been sent to Gokudera's apartment and he had obviously suspected Gia, it was too much of a coincidence for a bomb to be sent to Gokudera's apartment a few days after her arrival.

The guardians except Gokudera and Gia, were gathered on the roof of Namimori high it seemed they were in the middle of a discussion when Gokudera and Gia walked in. On their arrival the roof went silent and all eyes were directed to Gia.

"Ano… Gokudera, we heard about the bomb that was sent to your place."

"Juudaime, who told you about that?" Gokudera's reply caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow, the silverette had not deny the fact that a bomb was sent to his apartment, they had all expected him to deny or change the conversation not admit it.

"Octopus head, who sent the bomb?" a tick appeared on Gokudera's head at being called Octopus-head by Ryohei, nevertheless he didn't want to involve them in his issues, it was for the best.

"What is everyone doing here anyway?"

"Gokudera, don't try to change the subject" Yamamoto spoke this time; his eyes were full of seriousness.

"Why don't you tell us what you are really doing here Bloody Rose" Reborn's voice was cold and serious, his eyes were fixed on Gia. The female hitman simply laughed.

"I'm here to spend some time with Hayato, is there a problem with that, Reborn?" She replied the baby with the same cold tone he used.

"I do not believe that the No1 female hitman, just happens to arrive a few days before a bomb is sent to one of the Decimo's guardians."

"You flatter me."

"What are you planning?"

"If you think I'm after the Vongola Decimo or any of his guardians you are sorely mistaken, there are many things even you don't know about."

During the exchange between the two hitmen, Gokudera stayed silent he didn't want to get anyone involved in his problems. Hibari's eyes were fixed on the silverette, it was obvious the storm guardian was hiding something, the normally rash and impulsive teen was silent and deep in thoughts, Hibari could sense a bit of fear in the silverette.

"I would not hesitate to eliminate you, if I find out that you are after the Decimo or any of his guardians" Gia simply laughed at the arcobaleno's threats.

"I have no business with your student or his guardians and frankly I do not care about them, if they do not take care they would end up caught in the misfires." The guardians as well as reborn looked at Gia with barely restrained anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"Threat? I do not have the time for that, it's simply a warning." Tsuna was getting angrier by the second his hyper intuition told him that the lady was hiding something important, he suspected that he knew who sent the bomb."

"What are you hiding?"

Gia turned to the Vongola decimo, who no longer looked like the timid and wimpy boy she saw earlier, she smiled at him although her smile was predatory.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"Stop playing around Bloody Rose, I know you are in on this." Once again the female hitman laughed softly.

"That's where you are wrong Reborn, I might not care about the wimp or his guardians but Hayato's safety comes first to me, I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to." Her reply irritated Hibari, he did not like the way she spoke about Gokudera with such fondness and familiarity.

"And yet a bomb was delivered to his apartment." Was Reborn replied sarcastically, he was getting tired of her beating around the bush.

"His background is simply starting to catch up with him."

Gokudera could see that things were about to escalate, he wanted them to drop the conversation but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What does that mean?"

"Reborn, you should have done a thorough background check on the guardians." Reborn was pissed, Leon transformed into a gun, which he pointed the gun at her; She simply laughed.

"Really Reborn, You should know better than to point that thing at me." The guardian all watched the two hitmen, Gia didn't even flinch at the gun pointed at her. "You should know that you're not allowed to point that thing at me." The guardians looked at her in disbelief wondering who she was and what power she had over Reborn.

"GIA!" Gokudera roared, his voice was full of authority and irritation. "Stop this, we're leaving." He turned his back and left the roof, Gia smiled at Reborn and followed behind. The rest who were still on the roof were still processing what had just happened, it seemed Gokudera was the one calling the shots not Gia. They still didn't get what she meant when she said Gokudera's background was starting to catch up with the silverette, but they somehow understood what she meant when the said she couldn't hurt Gokudera.

_(Somewhere in Italy)_

_Gokudera's father is angry and nervous; Rossi his right hand man rushes into the office looking unsettled._

_"Have you heard from the men sent to protect my son?"_

_"Boss, it seems the Germans were expecting their arrival, our men were ambushed which resulted in major casualties, only two survived and they are their way back, it would be best to tell Luca about this as well as plan our next move, we cannot afford to send more men recklessly without a plan._

In Tsuna's house, Reborn as well as all the guardians and Gia are seen waiting for someone, all though they all seem to be watching Gia intently. Dino walks in, smiles at Gia who winks at him in response. The Chivarone boss signals Gia and Gokudera to follow him, obviously he has something important to tell them. Reborn follows them as he feels he has the right to know what is going on; they turn to look at the Arcobaleno.

"I should know what is happening." Dino sighed and agreed.

The four are having an important discussion in Italian.

_"Now what is happening?" Reborn asked, Dino sighs and replies._

_"The Germans are after Vernetti"_

_"What does that have to do with the bomb sent to Gokudera, and how is she involved?" His question causes Gia to chuckle, Dino and Gokudera sends her a look that says 'stop this'_

_"He is a Vernetti."_

_"Don't joke with me, I know his background like the back of my hands"_

_"He is Luca's cousin" Dino says pointing to Gokudera._

_"That's impossible, Luca's cousin is Luciano and from what I know, Luciano disappeared eight years ago."_

_"Luciano is his Italian name; he is the co-heir of Vernetti corp., his identity wasn't supposed to be known till he turned 18."_

_"Assuming all this is true what does Bloody Rose have to do with this?"_

_"She is his fiancé, as well as the one responsible for his safety."_

_"That's not possible, when did all this happen, and how is it that I don't know about it."_

_"They have been engaged since they were kids; Gia was trained to be a top hitman with the responsibility of protecting a Vernetti. It was for political and security reasons."_

_Reborn frowned, he was angry at himself for missing such an important detail, the Vernetti had close ties with the Vongola, as well as with the Italian government. An attack on Gokudera's life meant that he was incompetent and that wasn't something Reborn was going to allow._

_"I should have done a thorough background check."_

_"It isn't your fault, that information was highly classified, very few people had access to it."_

Chapter Two

Gokudera wasn't the friendliest person, he had more enemies than he could count, and most of them were pathetic weaklings he could easily deal with, and none of them had ever gone this far. He had woken up to the sound of glasses shattering, that had alerted Gia, she immediately pushed him into the bed room, loaded her gun and marched to the living room to check the source of the noise.

Someone had thrown something into his apartment, shattering his window, Gia had gone to take a closer look as to what the person had thrown and had found out it was a bomb, it wasn't a big bomb, frankly it looked like a joke; he could make better ones. It was a basic bomb made of a cylindrical pipe filled with gun powder, a timer and a series of colorful wires although Gokudera suspected that the bomb wasn't as simple as it looked; He moved past Gia, reading glasses on his eyes and examined the bomb thoroughly before diffusing it.

After the bomb had been diffused, Gokudera's curiosity got the better of him and on dismembering the bomb he found a note in Italian directed to him. It seemed whoever had sent the bomb had expected him to be able to disassemble it, as well as knew he would dismember the bomb. The Vongola guardian felt a chill run down his spine. Gia was pensive, she hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly; It was obvious that whoever sent the bomb was trying to convey a message, they knew where Gokudera was and they knew how to get to him, it was only a matter of time till things got worse.

Somehow Reborn had found out about the bomb which had been sent to Gokudera's apartment and he had obviously suspected Gia, it was too much of a coincidence for a bomb to be sent to Gokudera's apartment a few days after her arrival.

The guardians except Gokudera and Gia, were gathered on the roof of Namimori high it seemed they were in the middle of a discussion when Gokudera and Gia walked in. On their arrival the roof went silent and all eyes were directed to Gia.

"Ano… Gokudera, we heard about the bomb that was sent to your place."

"Juudaime, who told you about that?" Gokudera's reply caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow, the silverette had not deny the fact that a bomb was sent to his apartment, they had all expected him to deny or change the conversation not admit it.

"Octopus head, who sent the bomb?" a tick appeared on Gokudera's head at being called Octopus-head by Ryohei, nevertheless he didn't want to involve them in his issues, it was for the best.

"What is everyone doing here anyway?"

"Gokudera, don't try to change the subject" Yamamoto spoke this time; his eyes were full of seriousness.

"Why don't you tell us what you are really doing here Bloody Rose" Reborn's voice was cold and serious, his eyes were fixed on Gia. The female hitman simply laughed.

"I'm here to spend some time with Hayato, is there a problem with that, Reborn?" She replied the baby with the same cold tone he used.

"I do not believe that the No1 female hitman, just happens to arrive a few days before a bomb is sent to one of the Decimo's guardians."

"You flatter me."

"What are you planning?"

"If you think I'm after the Vongola Decimo or any of his guardians you are sorely mistaken, there are many things even you don't know about."

During the exchange between the two hitmen, Gokudera stayed silent he didn't want to get anyone involved in his problems. Hibari's eyes were fixed on the silverette, it was obvious the storm guardian was hiding something, the normally rash and impulsive teen was silent and deep in thoughts, Hibari could sense a bit of fear in the silverette.

"I would not hesitate to eliminate you, if I find out that you are after the Decimo or any of his guardians" Gia simply laughed at the arcobaleno's threats.

"I have no business with your student or his guardians and frankly I do not care about them, if they do not take care they would end up caught in the misfires." The guardians as well as reborn looked at Gia with barely restrained anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"Threat? I do not have the time for that, it's simply a warning." Tsuna was getting angrier by the second his hyper intuition told him that the lady was hiding something important, he suspected that he knew who sent the bomb."

"What are you hiding?"

Gia turned to the Vongola decimo, who no longer looked like the timid and wimpy boy she saw earlier, she smiled at him although her smile was predatory.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"Stop playing around Bloody Rose, I know you are in on this." Once again the female hitman laughed softly.

"That's where you are wrong Reborn, I might not care about the wimp or his guardians but Hayato's safety comes first to me, I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to." Her reply irritated Hibari, he did not like the way she spoke about Gokudera with such fondness and familiarity.

"And yet a bomb was delivered to his apartment." Was Reborn replied sarcastically, he was getting tired of her beating around the bush.

"His background is simply starting to catch up with him."

Gokudera could see that things were about to escalate, he wanted them to drop the conversation but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What does that mean?"

"Reborn, you should have done a thorough background check on the guardians." Reborn was pissed, Leon transformed into a gun, which he pointed the gun at her; She simply laughed.

"Really Reborn, You should know better than to point that thing at me." The guardian all watched the two hitmen, Gia didn't even flinch at the gun pointed at her. "You should know that you're not allowed to point that thing at me." The guardians looked at her in disbelief wondering who she was and what power she had over Reborn.

"GIA!" Gokudera roared, his voice was full of authority and irritation. "Stop this, we're leaving." He turned his back and left the roof, Gia smiled at Reborn and followed behind. The rest who were still on the roof were still processing what had just happened, it seemed Gokudera was the one calling the shots not Gia. They still didn't get what she meant when she said Gokudera's background was starting to catch up with the silverette, but they somehow understood what she meant when the said she couldn't hurt Gokudera.

_(Somewhere in Italy)_

_Gokudera's father is angry and nervous; Rossi his right hand man rushes into the office looking unsettled._

_"Have you heard from the men sent to protect my son?"_

_"Boss, it seems the Germans were expecting their arrival, our men were ambushed which resulted in major casualties, only two survived and they are their way back, it would be best to tell Luca about this as well as plan our next move, we cannot afford to send more men recklessly without a plan._

In Tsuna's house, Reborn as well as all the guardians and Gia are seen waiting for someone, all though they all seem to be watching Gia intently. Dino walks in, smiles at Gia who winks at him in response. The Chivarone boss signals Gia and Gokudera to follow him, obviously he has something important to tell them. Reborn follows them as he feels he has the right to know what is going on; they turn to look at the Arcobaleno.

"I should know what is happening." Dino sighed and agreed.

The four are having an important discussion in Italian.

_"Now what is happening?" Reborn asked, Dino sighs and replies._

_"The Germans are after Vernetti"_

_"What does that have to do with the bomb sent to Gokudera, and how is she involved?" His question causes Gia to chuckle, Dino and Gokudera sends her a look that says 'stop this'_

_"He is a Vernetti."_

_"Don't joke with me, I know his background like the back of my hands"_

_"He is Luca's cousin" Dino says pointing to Gokudera._

_"That's impossible, Luca's cousin is Luciano and from what I know, Luciano disappeared eight years ago."_

_"Luciano is his Italian name; he is the co-heir of Vernetti corp., his identity wasn't supposed to be known till he turned 18."_

_"Assuming all this is true what does Bloody Rose have to do with this?"_

_"She is his fiancé, as well as the one responsible for his safety."_

_"That's not possible, when did all this happen, and how is it that I don't know about it."_

_"They have been engaged since they were kids; Gia was trained to be a top hitman with the responsibility of protecting a Vernetti. It was for political and security reasons."_

_Reborn frowned, he was angry at himself for missing such an important detail, the Vernetti had close ties with the Vongola, as well as with the Italian government. An attack on Gokudera's life meant that he was incompetent and that wasn't something Reborn was going to allow._

_"I should have done a thorough background check."_

_"It isn't your fault, that information was highly classified, very few people had access to it."_

Chapter Two

Gokudera wasn't the friendliest person, he had more enemies than he could count, and most of them were pathetic weaklings he could easily deal with, and none of them had ever gone this far. He had woken up to the sound of glasses shattering, that had alerted Gia, she immediately pushed him into the bed room, loaded her gun and marched to the living room to check the source of the noise.

Someone had thrown something into his apartment, shattering his window, Gia had gone to take a closer look as to what the person had thrown and had found out it was a bomb, it wasn't a big bomb, frankly it looked like a joke; he could make better ones. It was a basic bomb made of a cylindrical pipe filled with gun powder, a timer and a series of colorful wires although Gokudera suspected that the bomb wasn't as simple as it looked; He moved past Gia, reading glasses on his eyes and examined the bomb thoroughly before diffusing it.

After the bomb had been diffused, Gokudera's curiosity got the better of him and on dismembering the bomb he found a note in Italian directed to him. It seemed whoever had sent the bomb had expected him to be able to disassemble it, as well as knew he would dismember the bomb. The Vongola guardian felt a chill run down his spine. Gia was pensive, she hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly; It was obvious that whoever sent the bomb was trying to convey a message, they knew where Gokudera was and they knew how to get to him, it was only a matter of time till things got worse.

Somehow Reborn had found out about the bomb which had been sent to Gokudera's apartment and he had obviously suspected Gia, it was too much of a coincidence for a bomb to be sent to Gokudera's apartment a few days after her arrival.

The guardians except Gokudera and Gia, were gathered on the roof of Namimori high it seemed they were in the middle of a discussion when Gokudera and Gia walked in. On their arrival the roof went silent and all eyes were directed to Gia.

"Ano… Gokudera, we heard about the bomb that was sent to your place."

"Juudaime, who told you about that?" Gokudera's reply caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow, the silverette had not deny the fact that a bomb was sent to his apartment, they had all expected him to deny or change the conversation not admit it.

"Octopus head, who sent the bomb?" a tick appeared on Gokudera's head at being called Octopus-head by Ryohei, nevertheless he didn't want to involve them in his issues, it was for the best.

"What is everyone doing here anyway?"

"Gokudera, don't try to change the subject" Yamamoto spoke this time; his eyes were full of seriousness.

"Why don't you tell us what you are really doing here Bloody Rose" Reborn's voice was cold and serious, his eyes were fixed on Gia. The female hitman simply laughed.

"I'm here to spend some time with Hayato, is there a problem with that, Reborn?" She replied the baby with the same cold tone he used.

"I do not believe that the No1 female hitman, just happens to arrive a few days before a bomb is sent to one of the Decimo's guardians."

"You flatter me."

"What are you planning?"

"If you think I'm after the Vongola Decimo or any of his guardians you are sorely mistaken, there are many things even you don't know about."

During the exchange between the two hitmen, Gokudera stayed silent he didn't want to get anyone involved in his problems. Hibari's eyes were fixed on the silverette, it was obvious the storm guardian was hiding something, the normally rash and impulsive teen was silent and deep in thoughts, Hibari could sense a bit of fear in the silverette.

"I would not hesitate to eliminate you, if I find out that you are after the Decimo or any of his guardians" Gia simply laughed at the arcobaleno's threats.

"I have no business with your student or his guardians and frankly I do not care about them, if they do not take care they would end up caught in the misfires." The guardians as well as reborn looked at Gia with barely restrained anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"Threat? I do not have the time for that, it's simply a warning." Tsuna was getting angrier by the second his hyper intuition told him that the lady was hiding something important, he suspected that he knew who sent the bomb."

"What are you hiding?"

Gia turned to the Vongola decimo, who no longer looked like the timid and wimpy boy she saw earlier, she smiled at him although her smile was predatory.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"Stop playing around Bloody Rose, I know you are in on this." Once again the female hitman laughed softly.

"That's where you are wrong Reborn, I might not care about the wimp or his guardians but Hayato's safety comes first to me, I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to." Her reply irritated Hibari, he did not like the way she spoke about Gokudera with such fondness and familiarity.

"And yet a bomb was delivered to his apartment." Was Reborn replied sarcastically, he was getting tired of her beating around the bush.

"His background is simply starting to catch up with him."

Gokudera could see that things were about to escalate, he wanted them to drop the conversation but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What does that mean?"

"Reborn, you should have done a thorough background check on the guardians." Reborn was pissed, Leon transformed into a gun, which he pointed the gun at her; She simply laughed.

"Really Reborn, You should know better than to point that thing at me." The guardian all watched the two hitmen, Gia didn't even flinch at the gun pointed at her. "You should know that you're not allowed to point that thing at me." The guardians looked at her in disbelief wondering who she was and what power she had over Reborn.

"GIA!" Gokudera roared, his voice was full of authority and irritation. "Stop this, we're leaving." He turned his back and left the roof, Gia smiled at Reborn and followed behind. The rest who were still on the roof were still processing what had just happened, it seemed Gokudera was the one calling the shots not Gia. They still didn't get what she meant when she said Gokudera's background was starting to catch up with the silverette, but they somehow understood what she meant when the said she couldn't hurt Gokudera.

_(Somewhere in Italy)_

_Gokudera's father is angry and nervous; Rossi his right hand man rushes into the office looking unsettled._

_"Have you heard from the men sent to protect my son?"_

_"Boss, it seems the Germans were expecting their arrival, our men were ambushed which resulted in major casualties, only two survived and they are their way back, it would be best to tell Luca about this as well as plan our next move, we cannot afford to send more men recklessly without a plan._

In Tsuna's house, Reborn as well as all the guardians and Gia are seen waiting for someone, all though they all seem to be watching Gia intently. Dino walks in, smiles at Gia who winks at him in response. The Chivarone boss signals Gia and Gokudera to follow him, obviously he has something important to tell them. Reborn follows them as he feels he has the right to know what is going on; they turn to look at the Arcobaleno.

"I should know what is happening." Dino sighed and agreed.

The four are having an important discussion in Italian.

_"Now what is happening?" Reborn asked, Dino sighs and replies._

_"The Germans are after Vernetti"_

_"What does that have to do with the bomb sent to Gokudera, and how is she involved?" His question causes Gia to chuckle, Dino and Gokudera sends her a look that says 'stop this'_

_"He is a Vernetti."_

_"Don't joke with me, I know his background like the back of my hands"_

_"He is Luca's cousin" Dino says pointing to Gokudera._

_"That's impossible, Luca's cousin is Luciano and from what I know, Luciano disappeared eight years ago."_

_"Luciano is his Italian name; he is the co-heir of Vernetti corp., his identity wasn't supposed to be known till he turned 18."_

_"Assuming all this is true what does Bloody Rose have to do with this?"_

_"She is his fiancé, as well as the one responsible for his safety."_

_"That's not possible, when did all this happen, and how is it that I don't know about it."_

_"They have been engaged since they were kids; Gia was trained to be a top hitman with the responsibility of protecting a Vernetti. It was for political and security reasons."_

_Reborn frowned, he was angry at himself for missing such an important detail, the Vernetti had close ties with the Vongola, as well as with the Italian government. An attack on Gokudera's life meant that he was incompetent and that wasn't something Reborn was going to allow._

_"I should have done a thorough background check."_

_"It isn't your fault, that information was highly classified, very few people had access to it."_

Chapter Two

Gokudera wasn't the friendliest person, he had more enemies than he could count, and most of them were pathetic weaklings he could easily deal with, and none of them had ever gone this far. He had woken up to the sound of glasses shattering, that had alerted Gia, she immediately pushed him into the bed room, loaded her gun and marched to the living room to check the source of the noise.

Someone had thrown something into his apartment, shattering his window, Gia had gone to take a closer look as to what the person had thrown and had found out it was a bomb, it wasn't a big bomb, frankly it looked like a joke; he could make better ones. It was a basic bomb made of a cylindrical pipe filled with gun powder, a timer and a series of colorful wires although Gokudera suspected that the bomb wasn't as simple as it looked; He moved past Gia, reading glasses on his eyes and examined the bomb thoroughly before diffusing it.

After the bomb had been diffused, Gokudera's curiosity got the better of him and on dismembering the bomb he found a note in Italian directed to him. It seemed whoever had sent the bomb had expected him to be able to disassemble it, as well as knew he would dismember the bomb. The Vongola guardian felt a chill run down his spine. Gia was pensive, she hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly; It was obvious that whoever sent the bomb was trying to convey a message, they knew where Gokudera was and they knew how to get to him, it was only a matter of time till things got worse.

Somehow Reborn had found out about the bomb which had been sent to Gokudera's apartment and he had obviously suspected Gia, it was too much of a coincidence for a bomb to be sent to Gokudera's apartment a few days after her arrival.

The guardians except Gokudera and Gia, were gathered on the roof of Namimori high it seemed they were in the middle of a discussion when Gokudera and Gia walked in. On their arrival the roof went silent and all eyes were directed to Gia.

"Ano… Gokudera, we heard about the bomb that was sent to your place."

"Juudaime, who told you about that?" Gokudera's reply caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow, the silverette had not deny the fact that a bomb was sent to his apartment, they had all expected him to deny or change the conversation not admit it.

"Octopus head, who sent the bomb?" a tick appeared on Gokudera's head at being called Octopus-head by Ryohei, nevertheless he didn't want to involve them in his issues, it was for the best.

"What is everyone doing here anyway?"

"Gokudera, don't try to change the subject" Yamamoto spoke this time; his eyes were full of seriousness.

"Why don't you tell us what you are really doing here Bloody Rose" Reborn's voice was cold and serious, his eyes were fixed on Gia. The female hitman simply laughed.

"I'm here to spend some time with Hayato, is there a problem with that, Reborn?" She replied the baby with the same cold tone he used.

"I do not believe that the No1 female hitman, just happens to arrive a few days before a bomb is sent to one of the Decimo's guardians."

"You flatter me."

"What are you planning?"

"If you think I'm after the Vongola Decimo or any of his guardians you are sorely mistaken, there are many things even you don't know about."

During the exchange between the two hitmen, Gokudera stayed silent he didn't want to get anyone involved in his problems. Hibari's eyes were fixed on the silverette, it was obvious the storm guardian was hiding something, the normally rash and impulsive teen was silent and deep in thoughts, Hibari could sense a bit of fear in the silverette.

"I would not hesitate to eliminate you, if I find out that you are after the Decimo or any of his guardians" Gia simply laughed at the arcobaleno's threats.

"I have no business with your student or his guardians and frankly I do not care about them, if they do not take care they would end up caught in the misfires." The guardians as well as reborn looked at Gia with barely restrained anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"Threat? I do not have the time for that, it's simply a warning." Tsuna was getting angrier by the second his hyper intuition told him that the lady was hiding something important, he suspected that he knew who sent the bomb."

"What are you hiding?"

Gia turned to the Vongola decimo, who no longer looked like the timid and wimpy boy she saw earlier, she smiled at him although her smile was predatory.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"Stop playing around Bloody Rose, I know you are in on this." Once again the female hitman laughed softly.

"That's where you are wrong Reborn, I might not care about the wimp or his guardians but Hayato's safety comes first to me, I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to." Her reply irritated Hibari, he did not like the way she spoke about Gokudera with such fondness and familiarity.

"And yet a bomb was delivered to his apartment." Was Reborn replied sarcastically, he was getting tired of her beating around the bush.

"His background is simply starting to catch up with him."

Gokudera could see that things were about to escalate, he wanted them to drop the conversation but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What does that mean?"

"Reborn, you should have done a thorough background check on the guardians." Reborn was pissed, Leon transformed into a gun, which he pointed the gun at her; She simply laughed.

"Really Reborn, You should know better than to point that thing at me." The guardian all watched the two hitmen, Gia didn't even flinch at the gun pointed at her. "You should know that you're not allowed to point that thing at me." The guardians looked at her in disbelief wondering who she was and what power she had over Reborn.

"GIA!" Gokudera roared, his voice was full of authority and irritation. "Stop this, we're leaving." He turned his back and left the roof, Gia smiled at Reborn and followed behind. The rest who were still on the roof were still processing what had just happened, it seemed Gokudera was the one calling the shots not Gia. They still didn't get what she meant when she said Gokudera's background was starting to catch up with the silverette, but they somehow understood what she meant when the said she couldn't hurt Gokudera.

_(Somewhere in Italy)_

_Gokudera's father is angry and nervous; Rossi his right hand man rushes into the office looking unsettled._

_"Have you heard from the men sent to protect my son?"_

_"Boss, it seems the Germans were expecting their arrival, our men were ambushed which resulted in major casualties, only two survived and they are their way back, it would be best to tell Luca about this as well as plan our next move, we cannot afford to send more men recklessly without a plan._

In Tsuna's house, Reborn as well as all the guardians and Gia are seen waiting for someone, all though they all seem to be watching Gia intently. Dino walks in, smiles at Gia who winks at him in response. The Chivarone boss signals Gia and Gokudera to follow him, obviously he has something important to tell them. Reborn follows them as he feels he has the right to know what is going on; they turn to look at the Arcobaleno.

"I should know what is happening." Dino sighed and agreed.

The four are having an important discussion in Italian.

_"Now what is happening?" Reborn asked, Dino sighs and replies._

_"The Germans are after Vernetti"_

_"What does that have to do with the bomb sent to Gokudera, and how is she involved?" His question causes Gia to chuckle, Dino and Gokudera sends her a look that says 'stop this'_

_"He is a Vernetti."_

_"Don't joke with me, I know his background like the back of my hands"_

_"He is Luca's cousin" Dino says pointing to Gokudera._

_"That's impossible, Luca's cousin is Luciano and from what I know, Luciano disappeared eight years ago."_

_"Luciano is his Italian name; he is the co-heir of Vernetti corp., his identity wasn't supposed to be known till he turned 18."_

_"Assuming all this is true what does Bloody Rose have to do with this?"_

_"She is his fiancé, as well as the one responsible for his safety."_

_"That's not possible, when did all this happen, and how is it that I don't know about it."_

_"They have been engaged since they were kids; Gia was trained to be a top hitman with the responsibility of protecting a Vernetti. It was for political and security reasons."_

_Reborn frowned, he was angry at himself for missing such an important detail, the Vernetti had close ties with the Vongola, as well as with the Italian government. An attack on Gokudera's life meant that he was incompetent and that wasn't something Reborn was going to allow._

_"I should have done a thorough background check."_

_"It isn't your fault, that information was highly classified, very few people had access to it."_

Chapter Two

Gokudera wasn't the friendliest person, he had more enemies than he could count, and most of them were pathetic weaklings he could easily deal with, and none of them had ever gone this far. He had woken up to the sound of glasses shattering, that had alerted Gia, she immediately pushed him into the bed room, loaded her gun and marched to the living room to check the source of the noise.

Someone had thrown something into his apartment, shattering his window, Gia had gone to take a closer look as to what the person had thrown and had found out it was a bomb, it wasn't a big bomb, frankly it looked like a joke; he could make better ones. It was a basic bomb made of a cylindrical pipe filled with gun powder, a timer and a series of colorful wires although Gokudera suspected that the bomb wasn't as simple as it looked; He moved past Gia, reading glasses on his eyes and examined the bomb thoroughly before diffusing it.

After the bomb had been diffused, Gokudera's curiosity got the better of him and on dismembering the bomb he found a note in Italian directed to him. It seemed whoever had sent the bomb had expected him to be able to disassemble it, as well as knew he would dismember the bomb. The Vongola guardian felt a chill run down his spine. Gia was pensive, she hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly; It was obvious that whoever sent the bomb was trying to convey a message, they knew where Gokudera was and they knew how to get to him, it was only a matter of time till things got worse.

Somehow Reborn had found out about the bomb which had been sent to Gokudera's apartment and he had obviously suspected Gia, it was too much of a coincidence for a bomb to be sent to Gokudera's apartment a few days after her arrival.

The guardians except Gokudera and Gia, were gathered on the roof of Namimori high it seemed they were in the middle of a discussion when Gokudera and Gia walked in. On their arrival the roof went silent and all eyes were directed to Gia.

"Ano… Gokudera, we heard about the bomb that was sent to your place."

"Juudaime, who told you about that?" Gokudera's reply caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow, the silverette had not deny the fact that a bomb was sent to his apartment, they had all expected him to deny or change the conversation not admit it.

"Octopus head, who sent the bomb?" a tick appeared on Gokudera's head at being called Octopus-head by Ryohei, nevertheless he didn't want to involve them in his issues, it was for the best.

"What is everyone doing here anyway?"

"Gokudera, don't try to change the subject" Yamamoto spoke this time; his eyes were full of seriousness.

"Why don't you tell us what you are really doing here Bloody Rose" Reborn's voice was cold and serious, his eyes were fixed on Gia. The female hitman simply laughed.

"I'm here to spend some time with Hayato, is there a problem with that, Reborn?" She replied the baby with the same cold tone he used.

"I do not believe that the No1 female hitman, just happens to arrive a few days before a bomb is sent to one of the Decimo's guardians."

"You flatter me."

"What are you planning?"

"If you think I'm after the Vongola Decimo or any of his guardians you are sorely mistaken, there are many things even you don't know about."

During the exchange between the two hitmen, Gokudera stayed silent he didn't want to get anyone involved in his problems. Hibari's eyes were fixed on the silverette, it was obvious the storm guardian was hiding something, the normally rash and impulsive teen was silent and deep in thoughts, Hibari could sense a bit of fear in the silverette.

"I would not hesitate to eliminate you, if I find out that you are after the Decimo or any of his guardians" Gia simply laughed at the arcobaleno's threats.

"I have no business with your student or his guardians and frankly I do not care about them, if they do not take care they would end up caught in the misfires." The guardians as well as reborn looked at Gia with barely restrained anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"Threat? I do not have the time for that, it's simply a warning." Tsuna was getting angrier by the second his hyper intuition told him that the lady was hiding something important, he suspected that he knew who sent the bomb."

"What are you hiding?"

Gia turned to the Vongola decimo, who no longer looked like the timid and wimpy boy she saw earlier, she smiled at him although her smile was predatory.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"Stop playing around Bloody Rose, I know you are in on this." Once again the female hitman laughed softly.

"That's where you are wrong Reborn, I might not care about the wimp or his guardians but Hayato's safety comes first to me, I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to." Her reply irritated Hibari, he did not like the way she spoke about Gokudera with such fondness and familiarity.

"And yet a bomb was delivered to his apartment." Was Reborn replied sarcastically, he was getting tired of her beating around the bush.

"His background is simply starting to catch up with him."

Gokudera could see that things were about to escalate, he wanted them to drop the conversation but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What does that mean?"

"Reborn, you should have done a thorough background check on the guardians." Reborn was pissed, Leon transformed into a gun, which he pointed the gun at her; She simply laughed.

"Really Reborn, You should know better than to point that thing at me." The guardian all watched the two hitmen, Gia didn't even flinch at the gun pointed at her. "You should know that you're not allowed to point that thing at me." The guardians looked at her in disbelief wondering who she was and what power she had over Reborn.

"GIA!" Gokudera roared, his voice was full of authority and irritation. "Stop this, we're leaving." He turned his back and left the roof, Gia smiled at Reborn and followed behind. The rest who were still on the roof were still processing what had just happened, it seemed Gokudera was the one calling the shots not Gia. They still didn't get what she meant when she said Gokudera's background was starting to catch up with the silverette, but they somehow understood what she meant when the said she couldn't hurt Gokudera.

_(Somewhere in Italy)_

_Gokudera's father is angry and nervous; Rossi his right hand man rushes into the office looking unsettled._

_"Have you heard from the men sent to protect my son?"_

_"Boss, it seems the Germans were expecting their arrival, our men were ambushed which resulted in major casualties, only two survived and they are their way back, it would be best to tell Luca about this as well as plan our next move, we cannot afford to send more men recklessly without a plan._

In Tsuna's house, Reborn as well as all the guardians and Gia are seen waiting for someone, all though they all seem to be watching Gia intently. Dino walks in, smiles at Gia who winks at him in response. The Chivarone boss signals Gia and Gokudera to follow him, obviously he has something important to tell them. Reborn follows them as he feels he has the right to know what is going on; they turn to look at the Arcobaleno.

"I should know what is happening." Dino sighed and agreed.

The four are having an important discussion in Italian.

_"Now what is happening?" Reborn asked, Dino sighs and replies._

_"The Germans are after Vernetti"_

_"What does that have to do with the bomb sent to Gokudera, and how is she involved?" His question causes Gia to chuckle, Dino and Gokudera sends her a look that says 'stop this'_

_"He is a Vernetti."_

_"Don't joke with me, I know his background like the back of my hands"_

_"He is Luca's cousin" Dino says pointing to Gokudera._

_"That's impossible, Luca's cousin is Luciano and from what I know, Luciano disappeared eight years ago."_

_"Luciano is his Italian name; he is the co-heir of Vernetti corp., his identity wasn't supposed to be known till he turned 18."_

_"Assuming all this is true what does Bloody Rose have to do with this?"_

_"She is his fiancé, as well as the one responsible for his safety."_

_"That's not possible, when did all this happen, and how is it that I don't know about it."_

_"They have been engaged since they were kids; Gia was trained to be a top hitman with the responsibility of protecting a Vernetti. It was for political and security reasons."_

_Reborn frowned, he was angry at himself for missing such an important detail, the Vernetti had close ties with the Vongola, as well as with the Italian government. An attack on Gokudera's life meant that he was incompetent and that wasn't something Reborn was going to allow._

_"I should have done a thorough background check."_

_"It isn't your fault, that information was highly classified, very few people had access to it."_

Chapter Two

Gokudera wasn't the friendliest person, he had more enemies than he could count, and most of them were pathetic weaklings he could easily deal with, and none of them had ever gone this far. He had woken up to the sound of glasses shattering, that had alerted Gia, she immediately pushed him into the bed room, loaded her gun and marched to the living room to check the source of the noise.

Someone had thrown something into his apartment, shattering his window, Gia had gone to take a closer look as to what the person had thrown and had found out it was a bomb, it wasn't a big bomb, frankly it looked like a joke; he could make better ones. It was a basic bomb made of a cylindrical pipe filled with gun powder, a timer and a series of colorful wires although Gokudera suspected that the bomb wasn't as simple as it looked; He moved past Gia, reading glasses on his eyes and examined the bomb thoroughly before diffusing it.

After the bomb had been diffused, Gokudera's curiosity got the better of him and on dismembering the bomb he found a note in Italian directed to him. It seemed whoever had sent the bomb had expected him to be able to disassemble it, as well as knew he would dismember the bomb. The Vongola guardian felt a chill run down his spine. Gia was pensive, she hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly; It was obvious that whoever sent the bomb was trying to convey a message, they knew where Gokudera was and they knew how to get to him, it was only a matter of time till things got worse.

Somehow Reborn had found out about the bomb which had been sent to Gokudera's apartment and he had obviously suspected Gia, it was too much of a coincidence for a bomb to be sent to Gokudera's apartment a few days after her arrival.

The guardians except Gokudera and Gia, were gathered on the roof of Namimori high it seemed they were in the middle of a discussion when Gokudera and Gia walked in. On their arrival the roof went silent and all eyes were directed to Gia.

"Ano… Gokudera, we heard about the bomb that was sent to your place."

"Juudaime, who told you about that?" Gokudera's reply caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow, the silverette had not deny the fact that a bomb was sent to his apartment, they had all expected him to deny or change the conversation not admit it.

"Octopus head, who sent the bomb?" a tick appeared on Gokudera's head at being called Octopus-head by Ryohei, nevertheless he didn't want to involve them in his issues, it was for the best.

"What is everyone doing here anyway?"

"Gokudera, don't try to change the subject" Yamamoto spoke this time; his eyes were full of seriousness.

"Why don't you tell us what you are really doing here Bloody Rose" Reborn's voice was cold and serious, his eyes were fixed on Gia. The female hitman simply laughed.

"I'm here to spend some time with Hayato, is there a problem with that, Reborn?" She replied the baby with the same cold tone he used.

"I do not believe that the No1 female hitman, just happens to arrive a few days before a bomb is sent to one of the Decimo's guardians."

"You flatter me."

"What are you planning?"

"If you think I'm after the Vongola Decimo or any of his guardians you are sorely mistaken, there are many things even you don't know about."

During the exchange between the two hitmen, Gokudera stayed silent he didn't want to get anyone involved in his problems. Hibari's eyes were fixed on the silverette, it was obvious the storm guardian was hiding something, the normally rash and impulsive teen was silent and deep in thoughts, Hibari could sense a bit of fear in the silverette.

"I would not hesitate to eliminate you, if I find out that you are after the Decimo or any of his guardians" Gia simply laughed at the arcobaleno's threats.

"I have no business with your student or his guardians and frankly I do not care about them, if they do not take care they would end up caught in the misfires." The guardians as well as reborn looked at Gia with barely restrained anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"Threat? I do not have the time for that, it's simply a warning." Tsuna was getting angrier by the second his hyper intuition told him that the lady was hiding something important, he suspected that he knew who sent the bomb."

"What are you hiding?"

Gia turned to the Vongola decimo, who no longer looked like the timid and wimpy boy she saw earlier, she smiled at him although her smile was predatory.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"Stop playing around Bloody Rose, I know you are in on this." Once again the female hitman laughed softly.

"That's where you are wrong Reborn, I might not care about the wimp or his guardians but Hayato's safety comes first to me, I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to." Her reply irritated Hibari, he did not like the way she spoke about Gokudera with such fondness and familiarity.

"And yet a bomb was delivered to his apartment." Was Reborn replied sarcastically, he was getting tired of her beating around the bush.

"His background is simply starting to catch up with him."

Gokudera could see that things were about to escalate, he wanted them to drop the conversation but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What does that mean?"

"Reborn, you should have done a thorough background check on the guardians." Reborn was pissed, Leon transformed into a gun, which he pointed the gun at her; She simply laughed.

"Really Reborn, You should know better than to point that thing at me." The guardian all watched the two hitmen, Gia didn't even flinch at the gun pointed at her. "You should know that you're not allowed to point that thing at me." The guardians looked at her in disbelief wondering who she was and what power she had over Reborn.

"GIA!" Gokudera roared, his voice was full of authority and irritation. "Stop this, we're leaving." He turned his back and left the roof, Gia smiled at Reborn and followed behind. The rest who were still on the roof were still processing what had just happened, it seemed Gokudera was the one calling the shots not Gia. They still didn't get what she meant when she said Gokudera's background was starting to catch up with the silverette, but they somehow understood what she meant when the said she couldn't hurt Gokudera.

_(Somewhere in Italy)_

_Gokudera's father is angry and nervous; Rossi his right hand man rushes into the office looking unsettled._

_"Have you heard from the men sent to protect my son?"_

_"Boss, it seems the Germans were expecting their arrival, our men were ambushed which resulted in major casualties, only two survived and they are their way back, it would be best to tell Luca about this as well as plan our next move, we cannot afford to send more men recklessly without a plan._

In Tsuna's house, Reborn as well as all the guardians and Gia are seen waiting for someone, all though they all seem to be watching Gia intently. Dino walks in, smiles at Gia who winks at him in response. The Chivarone boss signals Gia and Gokudera to follow him, obviously he has something important to tell them. Reborn follows them as he feels he has the right to know what is going on; they turn to look at the Arcobaleno.

"I should know what is happening." Dino sighed and agreed.

The four are having an important discussion in Italian.

_"Now what is happening?" Reborn asked, Dino sighs and replies._

_"The Germans are after Vernetti"_

_"What does that have to do with the bomb sent to Gokudera, and how is she involved?" His question causes Gia to chuckle, Dino and Gokudera sends her a look that says 'stop this'_

_"He is a Vernetti."_

_"Don't joke with me, I know his background like the back of my hands"_

_"He is Luca's cousin" Dino says pointing to Gokudera._

_"That's impossible, Luca's cousin is Luciano and from what I know, Luciano disappeared eight years ago."_

_"Luciano is his Italian name; he is the co-heir of Vernetti corp., his identity wasn't supposed to be known till he turned 18."_

_"Assuming all this is true what does Bloody Rose have to do with this?"_

_"She is his fiancé, as well as the one responsible for his safety."_

_"That's not possible, when did all this happen, and how is it that I don't know about it."_

_"They have been engaged since they were kids; Gia was trained to be a top hitman with the responsibility of protecting a Vernetti. It was for political and security reasons."_

_Reborn frowned, he was angry at himself for missing such an important detail, the Vernetti had close ties with the Vongola, as well as with the Italian government. An attack on Gokudera's life meant that he was incompetent and that wasn't something Reborn was going to allow._

_"I should have done a thorough background check."_

_"It isn't your fault, that information was highly classified, very few people had access to it."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does Tsuna know about his storm guardian? When Gokudera's fiance arrives at Namimori everything changes, a bomb is thrown into Gokudera's apartment, Reborn is in the dark, Hibari is beyond pissed, Tsuna is frustrated, The varia joins the chaos and the Vongola guardians and the Varia have to fight against a German mob. Pairings include: 59xOc, 5927,1859, 69xOc, XS,8096 etc.

Chapter Two-Extra. (Dino and Luca)

Dino was in his office going through some of the documents, there had been an increase in attacks on all families allied with the Vernetti, and the Germans were starting to get serious; just the other day a bomb was found underneath Luca's car.

Honestly he was really worried about his lover's safety, he had heard from Gia that a bomb was also sent to Gokudera and he wasn't sure how to tell Luca that, because heaven knows that if Luca found out he was probably going to do something ridiculously rash; his lover could be very stupid at times.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Romario who had come to inform him that his 'wife' was here to visit him. Dino chuckled; he found it amusing when Romario and Gia called Luca his wife, the said 'wife' would turn a beautiful shade of red and splutter like crazy... he loved those moments.

His door banged open and a beautiful red faced silver haired male came running into his arms, he could guess that the reason for the blush on his lovers face was probably because Romario called him his wife.

"Dino!"

"Couldn't go two days without me, could you babe?" his question caused his lover to blush and pout. They had been together for almost four years and Luca still turned red whenever he teased him.

"I can go a week without seeing you." The silverette childishly retorted.

"Really? Wanna bet?" Dino challenged with a mischievous smirk. Luca simply huffed and stuck his nose on the air, Dino chuckled at his lovers childishness.

"Guess what?" Luca asked enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"The Germans gave up" he answered sarcastically, he honestly hadn't meant to sound irritated or seem bi-polar, it was just that, with the way things were, it was not safe for Luca, and whenever he tried to tell his lover to keep a low profile, the silverette got offended.

"Is this about the car thing? I really have been careful you know, I've been cooped up all week, I got tired of hiding and decided to go for a walk, the new war game i have been waiting months for was released today and i couldn't miss it. you mad at me?" Dino sighed.

"No I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried. Gia called a few hours ago…" Luca immediately tensed. "A bomb was sent to Luciano."

"What, how did that happen, they weren't supposed to find out about him so soon, is he okay, what happened to Gia?"

"He's fine, the weird thing is that, after he disabled the bomb, he decided to dismember it, and a note was found inside."

"That's not possible, they had expected him to diffuse the bomb and dismember it? How much do they know about him? have they been spying on him? what did Gia say? That's it I'm going to Japan." Dino sighed, this was why he didn't wasn't to tell the silverette, he could be stupidly rash and impulsive sometimes.

"I received a call from Rossi, yesterday, the men sent to protect Luciano were ambushed, only two survived and they were severely injured, there is a high possibility that the attack was done by the Germans. Rushing to Japan wouldn't help; we all need you to be level headed about this."

"But-but…"

"I'll go to Japan, besides I miss Nana's food."

"I could cook you know?" Dino tried not to blanch at his lovers words, for some reason neither Luca, Bianchi nor Gokudera could cook, no matter what they made it always ended up being hazardous to one's health, Dino had tried eating the rice Luca made once, he ended up having his stomach pumped, of course he didn't tell his lover that it was his cooking that caused it.

"um.. yea, maybe next time." Dino replied with a nervous smile.

**Oc's Description.**

Name: Luca Vernetti

Hair color: Silver

Eye: jade

Interests: Virtual simulation battle games, Simulation softwares, Guns and Hi-tech stuff

Lover: Dino

Weakness: Cooking (terrible cook)

Kinks: Bondage, role play (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does Tsuna know about his storm guardian? When Gokudera's fiance arrives at Namimori everything changes, a bomb is thrown into Gokudera's apartment, Reborn is in the dark, Hibari is beyond pissed, Tsuna is frustrated, The varia joins the chaos and the Vongola guardians and the Varia have to fight against a German mob. Pairings include: 59xOc, 5927,1859, 69xOc, XS,8096 etc.

Chapter Three.

**Paring in this chapter: slight 1859**

Hibari disliked Gia the minute he saw her, it was one of those hatred at first sight kinda thing, then again it wasn't exactly his fault considering the fact that the first time he saw her, she was clinging to Gokudera like that. His dislike for her got worse when a bomb was thrown into Gokudera's apartment; it was too much of a coincidence that a bomb was sent to Gokudera's apartment a few days after her arrival. To make things worse she had the guts to move in with him, he was sure there were some Namimori rules she had broken by living with the silverette, to make matters even more worse Kusakabe had the gall to tell him that he was jealous! He was definitely not jealous.

The was definitely something going on it seemed Dino was involved, he had sent Hibird to spy on the conversation the blonde had with Reborn, Gokudera and Gia, but unfortunately, it was all in Italian.

He had sent Hibird to spy on her again later and although he didn't discover much, he found out about Gokudera's family, from what Hibird recorded. Gokudera had ties to some family named Vernetti, and apparently the Vernetti had close ties to the Vongola as well as to the Italian government. He wasn't sure how Gokudera was linked to them but he knew Gia had been sent to watch Gokudera's move, and he was pissed.

He had asked Gokudera to come to the roof after school, he wanted to find out what was happening and if Gia was blackmailing him in anyway, of course his reasons for doing this to ensure Namimori's safety, after all it wouldnt do to have some foreign organisation damaging Namimori. Gokuderea showed up as requested, and Hibari was surprised that Gia wasn't with him, he told the silverette he knows he had ties with the Vernetti, Gokudera however wasn't pleased that Hibari know about his background, afterall if he knew then other could easily find out about it.

"Look, you shouldn't concern yourself with my life." Gokudera retorted.

"Is Gia, blackmailing you?

"Che, you wish." Hibari who did not appreciate the defiant attitude grabbed the silverette and pushed him against the wall, he leaned close until they were inches apart, Gokudera's face went red and the silverette started stuttering like crazy because of little distance between them, a light pink tint creeped up the skylarks's cheeks. Hibari leaned closer till he could smell the tobacco on the silverette breath, Hibari instinctively placed one hand on the silverette's hips they both looked each other's eyes, neither breaking the silence, Gokudera's gently pressed his lips against the older teen, after the skylark didn't respond, panic kicked in, he tried to pull away but Hibari jerked him closer till there was no space between them, the raven haired teenager kissed the younger male passionately, both forgetting the reason they were on the roof in the first place.

They both pulled apart remembering the fact that they needed to breathe, the sound of heavy breathing filled the atmosphere neither aware that an unknown figure was watching them a few meters away. Gokudera's face was red while Hibari was barely fighting down the blush on his cheeks, before they could say anything Gia, stormed in looking completely haggard, completely misreading the atmosphere and assumed that Hibari had attacked her Gokudera.

o.0.o

Gia was furious, Gokudera had somehow managed to trick and ditched her, and before she realized what was going on, the silverette was no where to be seen, she had check every classroom in the school and still didn't find the silverette, the roof was the last place and if she didn't find him there then she was screwed, she prided herself in her observation skills so where the heck did that damned fiancé of hers disappear to, as she climbed up the stairs she could hear the harsh beating of her heart, what the heck was she supposed to tell Dino and Luca if she didn't find him.

She opened the door and found Gokudera panting heavily with a slightly red face with Hibari a few feet away, she immediately grew angry. How dare Hibari attack Gokudera. She sprang into action and kicked Hibari putting more distance between the skylark and Gokudera.

Hibari blocked the attack with his tonfas, and used his strength to push her back, but she regained her balance, Hibari decided to attack but his attack were blocked by Gia, using his strength as an advantage, he launched an attack aiming at her stomach, Gia surprised Hibari by dodging the attack by bending down and doing a back flip, launching towards him the second she landed, before Hibari could defend or counter attack she sent a punch to his stomach, bent slightly and round house kicked him in the chest immediately followed by a punch to the jaw. Her speed, flexibility and technique surprised the skylark.

Hibari fell down, choking out a cough, Gokudera tried to calm down Gia, but when she went into hitman mode she was hard to calm down, she wasn't even using a weapon and she was already overpowering Hibari, Gokudera needed to get Dino immediately, he was the only one who could prevent Gia from seriously hurting Hibari.

Gokudera reached for his phone, finding several missed calls from Gia, shit! Now he knew why she attacked Hibari, she probably thought he held him against his own consent. He scrolled to Dino's contact info and called him, luckily the blonde was near as he was supposed to pick him and Gia after school.

Hibari was confused and angry, Gia was not weak, she wasn't even using a weapon and he was losing he was irritated, he increased his speed giving her no chance to respond, Gia was surprised, as she had underestimated the skylark, she matched up his speed, both exchanging blows at an insanely fast speed. Gia decided to get also serious she bent her body in an almost impossible angle and hit a nerve on his arm, temporarily paralyzing the arm; she tried to do the same for the other arm but Hibari jumped back. She smiled evilly and leapt, aiming for his chest before she could land a deadly blow on him Dino stepped in and grabbed her by her waist (Yep it looked a bit intimate)

"Gia, calm down." Dino commanded, if he had arrived a bit later Hibari would have been in a critical condition. Gokudera had explained why he was in the roof, skipping the part that they kissed.

Hibari hissed, clearly angry at the fact that she over powered him, he left the roof, and headed to his office.

Back on the roof neighter Dino, Gokudera nor Gia noticed a suspicious figure watching them intently.

Hibari was pissed, scratch that he was friggin homicidal and needed something or someone to take his anger on, he couldn't believe that Gia was stronger than him, he held his left arm remembering that Gia had hit a nerve that made it temporarily paralyzed, the effects had worn off but still he couldn't believe she could do that, a shiver ran down his spine when he remembered the smile on her face before she tried to attack him aiming for his chest, somehow he had a feeling that the attack would have been very deadly.

His musings was interrupted by the shattering of his windows, and a strange figure dressed in black jumped in through the now broken window, the figure threw what looked like small daggers used by ninjas, luckily he reacted fast enough and blocked the attack with his tonfas. He was determined to beat his frustrations into this person who dared break into his school, destroyed his windows and threw sharp spikes at him, he smiled sadistically at the intruder and suddenly it felt as if the temperature of the office lowered.

Ten minutes later a bloodied body was seen on the floor and a very content Hibari was seen looking at the figure in disgust, somehow Hibari had a feeling that the attack was somehow related to Gokudera. He decided to question the bloodied ninja; unfortunately all he got as a response was "Sie wissen nicht, was Sie beschäftigt sind" ( _You don't know ahat you are involved with_ ) in a terrible heavy accent which he assumed was either German or Russian.

Hibari was getting frustrated, if the ninja was somehow related to the bomb sent to Gokudera, he would be able to know what was going on if he interrogated him, but for some damned reason the ninja wasn't talking and when he did he spoke in some language Hibari didn't understand, the skylark made a mental note to find out the meaning of his words later but for now he would try to get some information from the ninja. However before he could do anything, the ninja reached for a spike and slit his throat, Hibari tried to control the blood flow but the ninja was already unconscious and on deaths doorstep.

o.0.o

Hibari wasn't sure of what to do, he was in his office and on the floor was a dead man surrounded in a pool of his own blood, for some reason he decided to call Dino.

Dino arrived at Namimori high, Hibari had told him about the attack as well as the fact that there was a dead body in his office which was covered in blood, Dino was glad Hibari told him about it, if word got out about the assault thing would get ugly. The attck meant thet the Germans were now after those close to Gokudera and who knew who might be next. He had to talk to Reborn soon.

The next day was awkward to say the least, Gia and Hibari were glaring daggers at each other, Gokudera was fidgeting and trying to calm the two down, Reborn was suspiciously nowhere to be found.

Tsuna knew something was going on, he hadn't seen Reborn all day, Gokudera was nervous about something, for some reason Gia and Hibari were on the verge of killing each other and to make matters worse Dino had shown up at his place to meet reborn in the middle of the night.

 

**Sorry for the late update, i had writers block, the extra chapter would be posted immediately.**

**and sorry for making Hibari lose, it would be logical that he would lose to someone who spent her entire life training and being a top assassin.**

**I sorry for the errors in this chapter, i'm currently looking for a beta and a co-writer for some stories for the following anime's**

**Kyo Kara Maou**

**Prince of tennis**

**KHR**

**One piece**

**-man**

**Fairy tail**

**Kuroko no basket.**

**The stories would all be yaoi with a bit of het and maybe Yuri, some would contain some Mpreg.**

**Ps: Chapter 8 of Gods and Demons would be up soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does Tsuna know about his storm guardian? When Gokudera's fiance arrives at Namimori everything changes, a bomb is thrown into Gokudera's apartment, Reborn is in the dark, Hibari is beyond pissed, Tsuna is frustrated, The varia joins the chaos and the Vongola guardians and the Varia have to fight against a German mob. Pairings include: 59xOc, 5927,1859, 69xOc, XS,8096 etc.

Chapter Three Extra

Pairing in this chapter: Hibari x Gokudera.

Gokudera wasn't sure when he started liking Hibari, sure the skylark was an ass that hated crowding and was obsessed with rules. If he was to summarize Hibari he would say the skylark was He's a heartless demon, with a stupid sense of justice and a God complex. Still he couldn't help but feel attracted to the cloud guardian, there were times where he felt as though Hibari was looking at him, but he shrugged it off as him trying to fool himself into thinking Hibari liked him that way. He was sure the skylark was either Asexual or straight.

Hibari had asked Gokudera to meet him on the roof after school and the skylark couldn't help but feel as though it sounded like an invitation to do something else, a slight blush grazed his cheeks at the direction of his thoughts. Hibari wasn't sure what he saw in the chain smoking Italian, although since he came back to Namimori, he smoked less and was less clingy to the herbivore. His hair was also a bit longer and Hibari found himself fantasizing about playing with the siverette's hair.

* * *

Hibari hadn't expected Gokudera to come to the roof, much less without the female guard dog, who followed him everywhere, and when Gokudera showed up on the roof alone, he felt a warmth in his chest. He snapped out of his thoughts and focus on the matter at hand which was finding out about Gokudera's connection to Vernetti as well as Gia and Gokudera's relationship; he wasn't buying the childhood friendship story. Unfortunately Gokudera wasn't responding the way he wanted, it was almost as if he was defending the guard dog and that irritated Hibari. He didn't like the fact that Gokudera was defending someone else, it irked him and he felt himself feeling very possessive of the silverette.

The cloud guardian tried to forget the fact that they were alone on the roof and possibly the entire school, he found himself wondering how Gokudera's lips tasted, they looked so soft, he found his body moving against his will, and he had the silverette against the wall and they were inches apart, the silverette was red faced and spluttering incoherent nonsense and Hibari couldn't help but find it so damned sexy.

He placed on arm on Gokudera's hips and drew him closer, his eyes trailed from the silverette soft neck begging to be marked by him, and when Gokudera gulped he found himself restraining from placing hickeys on the silverette's creamy skin, Hibari looked at Gokudera's eyes, and those beautiful green eyes were filled with uncertainty and probably want, he was surprised by something soft and realized that Gokudera was kissing him, it was a simple and chaste kiss on the lip but for some reason it was electrifying and unable to move. When Gokudera started to panic and pull back Hibari snapped out of his trance and pulled the silverette closer, kissing him passionately. Gokudera let out a soft moan and Hibari took it as a cue to deepen the kiss, enjoying Gokudera's submission.

Hibari ran his hands into Gokudera's hair will kissing the silverette fervently, they both pull back as they needed to breath, and Hibari swore that Gokudera never looked sexier than he did with mused hair, slightly swollen lips, red faced and breathing heavily. Too bad the moment was interrupted by an angry looking Gia.


End file.
